Products which are applied to the skin such as cosmetics or lotions often use petroleum jelly as a base. Petroleum jelly is inexpensive, abundant, and can be smoothly applied to the skin. However, petroleum jelly has a number of disadvantages. In particular, petroleum jelly has a low melting temperature and begins to liquify at approximately 38.degree. C.(100.degree. F.). When petroleum jelly-based products are placed in the sun particularly during the summer months, they can reach temperatures which causes the petroleum jelly to liquify or "melt". Temperatures in the summer may reach 100.degree. F. or higher in some areas of North America or in such locations as in a car or a window. When the petroleum jelly-base liquifies, the remaining ingredients will separate out from the base and thus drastically reduce the shelf life of the product.
In recent years, more skin care products are available which utilize natural oils and ingredients in place of petroleum jelly. Examples of such products are disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,244,350 issued Nov. 8, 1988 for a skin care and shaving composition; Canadian patent application 2,161,285 published Apr. 26, 1996 disclosing a cosmetic composition; and Canadian Patent Application 2,130,450 published Sep. 2, 1993 disclosing insect repellent. Each of these references is directed towards products adapted for application to the skin and incorporate natural oils. However, these natural oils are not suitable as a general replacements for petroleum jelly but rather are disclosed in specific mixtures in products applied to skin. These products also do not overcome the disadvantages of a petroleum jelly base such as a low melting temperature and resulting reduced shelf life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,361 issued Oct. 21, 1997 and discloses a solid or pasty make-up composition. The composition is comprised of a fatty phase and a pulverulent phase. The fatty phase is 20-70% by weight of the total weight of the composition. The pulverulent phase is a light powder which is present in an amount of 5-30% by weight of the total composition. This patent is directed towards a process for preparing the make-up composition. In this process, the powder is used for the processing and pressing of the composition and reacts with the other ingredients in the make-up to form a final product. The fatty phase may incorporate a vegetable oil. This composition provides a product with an improved feel on application but it does not provide for a product with a raised melting point or a product which will not separate out on heating.
There therefore is a need for a general replacement for petroleum jelly as a base for products for application to skin which has a higher melting point and which does not cause the skin care product to separate out into its constituent ingredients on minimal heating.
There is also a need for a replacement for petroleum jelly suitable for use in a variety of products. Further, there is a need for a replacement which is derived from natural ingredients such as plant products including vegetable oils.